1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to non-contactless payment, and more particularly to magnetic secure transmission devices, electronic devices and/or mobile systems including the same, and/or operation methods thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Transmission of magnetic stripe data has been done primarily by swiping a magnetic stripe card against a magnetic stripe reader (MSR) to enable payment, identification (ID), and access control functions. Mobile wallet applications on smartphones and tablets have had difficulty interacting with existing merchant point of sale (POS) devices or other devices with MSRs. Contactless reader enabled POS terminals (typically using, for example, an ISO-14443 standard) are not ubiquitous to accept contactless or near field communications (NFC) payments. It would be expensive and would take time to replace the millions of merchant POS devices (or door locks) that only accept magnetic stripe cards, just to interact with NFC phones or other transmission means like barcodes.
In many countries, the number of contactless payment cards issued is still small compared to the number of magnetic stripe cards issued to consumers. NFC chips with contactless communication capabilities have been embedded in some mobile phones, and are used by companies, such as Google and ISIS, as digital wallets for storing secure cardholder information. These NFC chip based digital wallets can be used in contactless payment transactions with a limited number of NFC capable POS devices, but these NFC chip based digital wallets have significant limitations.